Garfield/fer619's version
The first fat cat to ever be created in M.U.G.E.N has three oddly placed buttons, sprites from the GBA game ''Garfield: The Search For Pooky, and a single Hyper. Its comboability might look weak, but on closer inspection, this lasagna eater is capable of several easy projectile infinites.'' ) |Image = File:Fer619GarfieldPort.png |Creator = fer619 |Downloadlink = MediaFire |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay This character has three buttons, oddly mapped to , and . does the least damage, does the most damage out of the Normals and can hit twice if the character is close enough, and is the slowest, but the damage is in the middle of the three standing Normals. and do chip damage, but not enough to matter (they each do 1 damage each upon block). It has a throw with + . It can throw the opponent with + , but the character will still throw the foe forwards. It has very little to offer in variation of Specials. Has two different versions (slow and fast) of the Hot Dog Throw, two versions of the Odie Summon, and only one version of everything else. Some of the frames in the animations have missing blue hitboxes, like the crouching/air , the Hot Dog Throw, and the Drumstick Throw. Garfield can summon Odie to combat the foe. The first variation of the move has Odie run in and wait expectantly in front of the character. With the button, the character can kick Odie at the opponent. Odie cannot be harmed by the opponent, and will only react to Garfield's . If Odie is not kicked in an amount of time, the striker will leave. The player can also summon Odie to dig and, after a short amount of time, Odie will dig up three items that will bounce in three different directions, one to the right, one to the left, and one to the middle. Once more, Odie cannot be hit by the opponent and Garfield can attack independent of Odie, making this a useful pressuring tool. It has poor comboability. It cannot chain any of the Normals together, nor can it chain the Normals into the Specials or the Specials into the Hyper. It has Normals that can hit multiple times, like the air/crouching . It can also use Odie Summon 2 to extend its hits (Odie Summon 2 -> Air -> Odie attacks -> Crouching ) but it requires timing. However, despite its limited combo options, it can still win with its plethora of infinites. Either variation of the Hot Dog Throw can be an infinite if spammed enough. The Drumstick Throw is also safe enough to do an infinite with, but since the projectile flies in an arc, the character will have to be closer to its opponent in order to pull it off. The character has no A.I., so it uses the engine's default. It will attack at random and will occasionally use its Hyper. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' || }} or | | }} | | }} or || }} 'Hypers' + |Uses 1000 Power| }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Videos T95 MUGEN Garfield vs. Kanna TheMattalocalypse Random Mugen Battle - 334 - Garfield & Odie VS. Ren & Stimpy Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Three-button Characters Category:Characters that can Air Jump Category:Characters with a Forward Dash Category:Characters with a Backdash Category:Characters made by fer619 Category:Characters made in 2009